Unggoy Defense Force
History The Unggoy Defense Force was started by Jahjah - an Unggoy who served with the Covenant Seperatists during the Covenant Civil War - in 2565, shortly after a USR ban on Unggoy within the military. At first the UDF's soldiers were mostly infantry, trained to fight aboard merchant ships and orbital platforms, in order to protect Unggoy interests from marauding Kig-Yar and Covenant Remnant pirates and to harrass Covenant Remnant arms smuggling operations. After the Unggoy Protectorate was granted its' own government in 2577, Jahjah stepped down from leadership of the UDF and became the Unggoy Minister. His successor was the charismatic Didak, who soon took on the surname of Yayip because of his alleged ancestral connection to Gabgab Yayip - instigator of the Unggoy Insurrection - and also as a sign of power. Once Didak took over the UDF, it slowly became more and more offensive and aggressive, instead of the defensive and reserved operations that Jahjah had led. =UDF Army= UDF Infantry Most UDF Infantry are divided into the following specializations. In general, the classes of the Infantry are similar to the those of the UNSC and USR. Most UDF Infantry weapons are captured Covenant Remnant armaments which have been modernized to UDF standards (which have the dubious distinction of being some of the lowest in the AUR). However, by the time of the Necros War, the UDF did have some more modern USR and JA-made weaponry, as well as Unggoy armor with shielding equivalent to that of a Necros Era UNSC Marine. Because of their improved weapons, armor, and tactics compared to Covenant Unggoy, UDF Infantry have proven themselves capable of taking on Kig-Yar Pirates, Brutes, and even the Necros when fighting as a coordinated group using tactics that exploit enemy weaknesses. Much of the UDF infantry is mechanized at least to a minimal degree, having access to transport by Shadow APC or other vehicles. Assault Assault Unggoy are the most common infantry class, and are trained to combat other infantry at close to medium range. UDF Assault troops are better armed than Covenant Unggoy Soldiers. The standard issue primary weapon of an Assault Unggoy may be a Plasma Rifle, Needler, Brute Spiker, or a USR-made Plasma Repeater. UDF Assault soldiers typically also carry a Plasma Pistol as a sidearm and grenades of various types, such as Plasma Grenades and Brute Spike Grenades, as well as a smaller version of the Sangheili Energy Curveblade as a melee weapon and general purpose knife. Heavy UDF Heavy Unggoy are trained to engage vehicles and large groups infantry with Fuel Rod Guns, Plasma Launchers, Plasma Turrets, Needler Cannons, USR-designed Plasma Grenade Launchers, and Brute Pounder Rocket Launchers. Heavies are often used in support of Assault infantry, taking out vehicles and providing fire support. They also are sometimes used to make sneak attacks on enemy armor, hiding behind cover until they exit cover and open fire with anti-tank weapons before retreating. Unggoy Heavies also carry a plasma pistol or Needler for personal defense, as well as Plasma Grenades, USR anti-vehicle grenades, and MX9 EMP Grenades, designed as part of joint UNSC-USR project. They also carry a smaller version of the Sangheili Energy Curveblade as a melee weapon and general purpose knife. Sniper Sniper Unggoy are trained to eliminate hostiles from long distance with well aimed shots. They are usually armed with shortened versions of either the Beam Rifle or the Fuel Rod Rifle, with a plasma pistol sidearm, as well as a smaller version of the Sangheili Energy Curveblade as a melee weapon and general purpose knife. Their typical targets include enemy snipers, enemy officers, distant hostile infantry, and, when armed with the Fuel Rod Rifle, light to medium vehicles. CQB CQB Unggoy are trained to fight at close ranges, and are typically used to clear out buildings and sometimes deployed to fight aboard ships (though that is usually the role of the UDF Marine Corps). A CQB Unggoy may use a number of weapons for this task, including Plasma Rifles, Needlers, Spikers, Maulers, Needler Shotguns, and Fuel Rod Bursters. They also carry a Plasma Pistol and various grenades, mainly plasma with some spike or incendiary grenades. They also carry a smaller version of the Sangheili Energy Curveblade as a melee weapon and general purpose knife. Flamethrower Gunners Unggoy Defense Force flamethrower operators are deployed to clear out enemy bunkers and pillboxes with streams of fire from their flamethrowers. The UDF has two flamethrower variants in it's arsenal, the USR-designed Plasma Thrower and the Brute-made flamethrower produced by Pyroneus Industries. UDF Flamethrower gunners also carry the standard plasma pistol sidearm and a number of grenades, mostly plasmas and Brute-made incendiaries. They also carry a smaller version of the Sangheili Energy Curveblade as a melee weapon and general purpose knife. Demolitions Demolitions Unggoy are armed with a variety of explosives, including antimatter charges, fusion grenades, plasma charges, plasma grenades, incendiary grenades, "Bouncing Betty", and "Jumping Jack" mines. They also carry a Needler, Plasma Rifle, Needler Shotgun, or other weapon, as well as a plasma pistol as a sidearm. They also carry a smaller version of the Sangheili Energy Curveblade as a melee weapon and general purpose knife. Special Forces Special Ops. Unggoy are the most highly trained of the UDF infantry of the above soldier classes. UDF Special Forces are usually deployed behind Covenant Remnant or Necros lines, sent to destroy high priority targets, assassinate enemy leaders, conduct reconnaissance, soften up enemy defenses to spearhead an attack. Special Operations Unggoy may be deployed alone, or alongside other AUR Special Operations Units. The armor of UDF Special Forces is better than that of other UDF units, having an energy shield equivalent to that of UNSC M7 Body Armor. Rapid Assault and Recon Units Rapid Assault and Recon Units operate fast attack vehicles, including Ghosts, Spectres, Revenants, Brute Choppers, and Brute Prowlers. The RAR units are typically used to harass enemy infantry, make hit and run raids on enemy encampments, and to recon large areas. UDF Armor Tanks By the time of the Necros War, the UDF has about two hundred and fifty tanks of various models, though most of them were plasma mortar equipped Wraiths. Of the plasma mortar Wraiths, about half of them were deployed with armored forces. The Wraiths of the UDF armored forces proved effective enough against Covenant Remnant Wraiths, but against Necros armor such as the Compound tank, the Wraiths were less effective, being out matched by the Necros vehicles, particularly at close range. The UDF tank forces also have a few USR-made Poltergeist tanks, vehicles capable of challenging a Necros Compound tank one on one, though the Necros Compound and Eradicator tanks severely outnumber total UDF armored forces. The UDF tank forces also have a number of anti-air vehicles, namely Anti-Air Wraiths and a few USR-designed Goblin AAA tanks. These anti-air vehicles provide UDF troop columns protection from Remnant and later Necros air attack, though they are of little use against high-flying aircraft. Finally, the UDF tank forces have a few Guta anti-vehicle platforms. These tank destroyers proved themselves capable of taking out Remnant Wraiths and even Scarabs, are are even capable of destroying Necros tanks and light-to-medium walkers. Walker Forces The UDF's walker forces are relatively small, comprising about 25 Gorgons, 25 Locusts, 25 Gargoyles, and five Scarabs. These Locust and Gargoyle walkers are generally used in a similar role of to tanks, advancing into enemy territory with the rest of the armor, almost always supported by infantry and engaging in combat with enemy tanks, infantry, and fortified positions. The Gorgon walkers in the UDF's inventory are typically used in a similar manner to the AA Wraiths and Goblins, providing mobile anti-aircraft fire for advancing UDF forces. Finally, the five Scarabs the UDF has at their disposal are usually used to lead up assaults and are often used as forward command vehicles because of their heavy armor and powerful main gun capable of destroying a Necros Gravedigger UHAP. Artillery The Artillery of the UDF Army consists of both self-propelled and stationary artillery pieces. Their primary role, like all artillery, is to bombard enemy positions and troops in the field. The UDF Artillery's most numerous weapons are towed or stationary plasma mortars, typically transported by towing behind a Spectre or Shadow, or in the case of larger stationary guns, dismantled and reassembled at a new location with the help of Phantom Dropships. These Plasma mortars range from an ultra light version destructive power equivalant UNSC 90mm gun, being capable of being towed by a Ghost, to a massively destructive stationary plasma mortar with destructive force equivalent to that of the 400mm bombardment guns attached to the UNSC Ra-class Assault Ship. The UDF Artillery also possesses the remainder of the Wraiths in the UDF Arsenal. These Wraiths are used very differently from their counterparts in the UDF armored forces. Rather than advancing to support infantry, these Wraiths are used to bombard enemy positions at long range. In this role, UDF Wraiths have been rather more successful than their use as tanks. The UDF also has a number of Revenant Light Artillery Vehicles and a few newer self-propelled guns, namely the USR Gremlin Self-Propelled Artillery. Finally the UDF Artillery has an anti-capital ship unit responsible for operating large super heavy particle beam cannons and a light energy projectors, as well as a few Oni Self-Propelled Anti-Capital Ship Batteries. During the Necros War, these guns successfully took down many Necros Gorgon-class Assault Ships and other Necros vessels over Unggoy-controlled worlds, fighting bravely against superior numbers and doing much to dispel stereotypes about the Unggoy race being cowardly. =UDF Air Force= Fighters The Unggoy Defense Force uses five different types of fighters, the USR-designed Seraph, Cherub, Vampire, and Ophan, and the Jiralhanae-designed Harpy. All UDF fighters are modified to use both USR and JA-designed ordnance, all of their fighters having been modified hardpoints for JA-designed missile launchers and spike bombs as well as standard USR plasma charge and plasma cluster bombs. These air-to-air missiles give UDF fighters a distinct advantage against Covenant Remnant Seraphs and puts them on more of an even footing with Necros missile-armed fighters. For close in armament, UDF fighters carry plasma autocannons similar to those of their USR counterparts. The more diverse armament, however, only partially makes up for their reduced shielding. The UDF Air Force possessed 200 Seraphs, 50 Cherubs, 50 Ophans, 50 Vampires and 50 Harpies at the start of the Necros War. Bombers The UDF has about fifty B-112 Angel Bombers and 50 I-113 Archangel Interdictors. The B112s are used for both strategic and tactical missions, targeting both enemy troop concentrations and infrastructure. The bombers can be armed with plasma charges, plasma cluster bombs, JA spike bombs, and JA incendiary bombs. The UDFAF also has 50 I-113 Archangel interdictors. These aircraft are usually deployed to aid USR naval fleets in protecting Unggoy-controlled planets from remnant or Necros warships. During the Necros War, the UDF Archangels took down a number of Necros Frigates, Destroyers, Landers, and a few larger vessels. Ground Attack The UDF Air Force Ground Attack squadrons are intended to attack enemy infantry and destroy hostile tanks and walkers with plasma cannons, fuel rod guns, missile launchers, and bombs. The UDFAF Ground attack forces main aircraft consists of 400 Banshees and 200 JA-designed Gougers, these are small aircraft about the size of a car. The Banshee is armed with twin plasma cannons for anti-infantry attacks and fuel rod guns for tank-busting. The Gouger, on the other hand, carries four plasma cannons and hard points for a variety of ordnance, including spike bombs, plasma cluster bombs, and incendiary bombs for targeting infantry, as well as plasma charges for tank killing and missile launchers capable of engaging both ground and air targets. The UDFAF Ground attack forces also have about 50 Yurei and 50 Skewer ground attack aircraft. The Yurei is a USR-designed oversized Banshee armed with plasma charges, plasma cannons, and a light pulse laser, while the Skewer is JA attack aircraft armed with autocannons, plasma cannons, and a variety of ordnance. Finally, the UDF has about 50 Phantom gunships for heavy ground support. Transports The UDFAF has a large number of transport aircraft, totaling about 500 Phantoms and 1000 older Spirits. The Phantoms are to transport both infantry and vehicles, and can carry up to 45 Unggoy or two Ghosts in the cargo hold. On the outside of the Phantom, 4 Ghosts, 2 Choppers or Spectres, or one Wraith, Shadow, Poltergeist or similarly sized vehicles can be carried. The Spirits are the older Human-Covenant War-era model, and are used mainly as infantry transports, holding about 20-25 Unggoy, however, the interior cargo holds of UDF Spirits have been modified to hold a total of four Ghosts, two stowed in each arm. Finally, the UDF has 20 Apparition heavy dropships, which can hold anything up to and including a Scarab. =UDF Marine Corps= While proposals for an Unggoy Defense Force Navy are yet to be realized due to a combination of conservative Sangheilli politicians and the onset of the Necros War, the UDF does have a marine corps. The main purpose of the UDFMC is to man garrisons on Unggoy-controlled merchant vessels, space stations, and orbital elevators to protect the ships and installations against Kig-Yar Pirate, Covenant Remnant, and later Necros boarding attacks. In some cases, the UDF Marines even joined Sangheilli boarding troops in boarding Necros vessels.